


Soulmate Tattoos.

by Trashbinman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Adam, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexual Keith (Voltron), Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Lance (Voltron), Beta Shay, Beta Shiro (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Day At The Beach, First Dates, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Lance uses They/Them and He/Him pronouns, M/M, Marriage, Moving In Together, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nonbinary Lance (Voltron), Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Matt Holt, Omega Pidge | Katie Holt, Omega Verse, Safely Keith uses suppressants, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Trans Male Pidge | Katie Holt, beta curtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbinman/pseuds/Trashbinman
Summary: Keith and Lance meet at a beach trip and when swimming they noticed there matching tattoos and there relationship from then on.
Relationships: Adam/Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	Soulmate Tattoos.

This is just posted so it doesn't get deleted before I completely finished the chapter.


End file.
